


Sick Day

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Jensen, Mother Hen Jared, Sick Jensen, Stubborn Jensen, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets sick. Grumpiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Jensen has been sick for the past few days and he hasn't gotten any filming done. The others had to do scenes that Dean (Jensen) wasn't in. It was really hot outside, but Jensen was curled up in his trailer, wrapped in blankets. He had the lights off and his phone on silent and a bucket next to his couch in case he had to throw up. He didn't want to go home because he didn't want Danneel or JJ to get sick. Jensen flinched when he heard a knock on his door, the man groaning into the blankets.

Jared had know Jensen was sick, but couldn't stop filming long enough to go check on him until he was finished. He went over to Jensen's trailer and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment before sighing and pulling out his keys to unlock the door, walking in. "Hey! Where're you at, man?"

"Tryin' t'sleep." Jensen groaned, covering his head with the warm blanket he was caccooned in. Jared was a great and caring guy, Jensen wouldn't argue with that, but the guy needed to give him space.

"You sound stuffy." Jared crouched down in front of Jensen and sighed. "You're not going to get any sleep if you're congested."

"'m not gonna get any sleep if you don't shut the damn damn light off 'nd lower your voice." Jensen coughed and sneezed, groaning roughly.

"Right." Jared rolled his eyes and shut the light off. He lowered his voice a little. "Taken anything for it?"

"No," Jensen huffed. "The medicine is back at home and I don't want Dan and JJ getting sick..."

"Do you want me to go get the medicine?" Jared raised an eyebrow. "Or I could just go to the store up the corner in case you infected me."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Don't you and Misha gotta film still?" Jensen asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Jared shook his head, frowning.

"What scene did you two just finish?" Jensen sniffled, wiping his running nose with his sleeve.

"One where I--Sam," Jared corrected himself. "Was talking to Cas about Dean. Just a simple scene." He shrugged.

Jensen nodded tiredly, trembling. He was sure he was running a high fever because he was extremely cold when it was almost 95° outside.

"Seriously, dude. I'm going to go get some medicine and you're gonna take it." Jared nodded, hearing Jensen grumbling incoherently.

"Fine, fine," he shivered badly. "J-Just hurry u-up."

"Yeah." Jared left the trailer and went to the store. He gave back a few minutes later and carefully helped Jensen sit up. "Here."

Jensen grunted as he sat up. While Jared was gone, Jensen had cranked up the heat but he was still cold. "I feel sick, Jare..." Jensen said, voice hoarse.

"Well, you are sick and it's fucking hot in here. Are you that cold?" Jared asked, handing Jensen the medicine and some water; worry visible on his face.

"I'm still c-cold..." Jensen said, gripping Jared's arm and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Well, I can go get more blankets." Jared suggested, putting his hand on Jensen's forehead, checking his temperature. "Damn." He drew his hand back.

Jensen curled up tightly. He was shaking so bad it was hurting but he really couldn't help it. When Jensen got sick, it was never good.

Jared sighed and stood, looking in the closet and getting more blankets. "You want to try these?" He was trying to help the best he could and also trying not to aggravate Jensen too much.

Jensen nodded, coughing roughly. "Ow..." he whined.

"Hey, take it easy." Jared said softly.

Jensen tried to muffle his coughs. "Sorry..." he grunted.

"It's fine." Jared replied as he put the rest of the blankets on top of Jensen.

"This sucks," Jensen whined like a child. like really wanna be out and film but I can't."

"I know, but let's hope this doesn't last too long." Jared smiled a little.

Jensen still frowned. "It usually does last long." he groaned.

"That's not a good thing. Now, you lay down. The medicine should be starting to work now. Get some rest. I'll be in to check on you in a few." Jared pulled a short chair over and set a walkie-talkie on it. "It's easier than calling." He shrugged.

"Thanks, Jay." Jensen mumbled tiredly.

"You're welcome." Jared nodded then shut off the light again before leaving the trailer.

A few hours later and Jensen still hasn't touched the walkie talkie and that was probably making Jared worried even more while Jared and Misha filmed. However, Jensen was cuddled up with his own blankets.

Jared kept the walkie-talkie near in while he filmed and hasn't heard a word. He sighed and looked at Misha as they finished filming. "Trust me. You probably don't wanna go in there." He shook his head. "He might be contagious."

Misha looked at Jared."He's never been this sick before..." the older man frowned worriedly. "Should we have Danneel to come pick him up or have Clif take him home?"

"He said he didn't want to get them sick. He wouldn't be too happy if we did that." Jared shook his head a little. "I guess the best we can do is try to cure him."

Misha sighed. "He's always been so stubborn." he said, shrugging of Cas's trench coat.

"Yeah. I should probably go check on him." Jared nodded and grabbed up the walkie-talkie.

Jensen was quietly snoring and cuddled up in the blankets, his face nuzzled into the fluffy blanket.

Jared quietly opened the door and looked at Jensen, sighing in relief when he saw him asleep.

Jensen shifted a little in his sleep, stretching his legs out before pulling his feet back under the blankets.

Jared closed the door back and went back onto set. "He's finally asleep." He looked at Misha.

"Finally?" Misha echoed. "Wasn't he asleep last time you checked on him?"

"No." Jared shook his head and sighed.

Misha frowned. "He should go home if he's this bad," he murmured. "Besides. I don't think he's gonna get Dan and JJ sick..."

"Do you want to be the one to wake him up?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I mean, no, but I'm just saying..." he shrugged.

"We'll wait until he wakes up. We don't need him sick and grumpy, right?" Jared replied.

"Fine, fine." Misha said.

When Jensen stirred awake a while later, he felt slightly better but not much. He was still chilly, too, which sucked.

Jared looked up from his phone and looked at Jensen. "Hey there."

"'ey..." Jensen grumbled.

"You look better." Jared nodded. "Misha suggested to get Clif to take you home or can Danneel to come get you."

"Don't feel that much better..." Jensen sighed. "I told you that I don't wanna get Dan and JJ sick."

"Hey, he suggested it. I already told him that." Jared shrugged. "Need anything? More medicine? Shot of whiskey?" He joked, smiling.

"I just don't wanna be sick no more." Jensen groaned.

"Well, if you start taking care of yourself better then you might not." Jared raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell does that mean?" he huffed. "I _do_ take care of myself, Jared."

"It was a joke, dude." Jared sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, whatever." he muttered.

"Grumpy." He rolled his eyes. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Jensen shrugged. "Dunno. 'nd 'm not grumpy."

"If you say so. Here. It's daytime." Jared put a pill in Jensen's hand. "This one should knock whatever you got out of the water and make you better."

"Th'nks..." he grumbled, shakily sitting up, his head throbbing.

"Yeah. You gonna call Danneel and give her an update? She's been texting me all day for updates."

"Yeah," Jensen coughed into his sleeve. "Gimme my phone..." he grumbled.

Jared reached behind and grabbed Jensen's phone, handing it over. "I'll let you two talk." He nodded and stood, leaving.

Jensen nodded and laid his head down on the pillow again before dialing his wife's number.

Danneel put JJ down for a nap then picked up her phone as it buzzed, answering it as soon as she saw it was her husband. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Dani," Jensen smiled, his voice raspy. "Jared said you've been texting him all day."

"Yeah." Her voice has amusement to it. "Just worried. How're you feeling?"

"Sick," Jensen groaned quietly. "Haven't been out of my trailer to film for a few days and it sucks."

"I know. I know you're sick. I asked you are you feeling? Bad, good, better, worse?" Danneel asked.

"Not bad 'nd not good..." Jensen shrugged.

"I guess that's better." She smiled. "I just put JJ down for a nap."

"How's she doin'?" he asked.

"Good. Misses you a lot." Danneel sighed. "Just get better."

"I know." Jensen grumbled.

"I hope you get to feeling better. Call me if anything changes, okay?" She nodded a little.

"I will." Jensen murmured, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Get some rest, honey. Love you." She said.

Jensen nodded tiredly even though Danneel couldn't see. "I will," he murmured. "Love you, too. Tell JJ I love her, too."

"Will do." Danneel replied before hanging up.

Jensen tried to put his phone down on the table but it slipped and fell on the floor. "Dammit..." he grunted.

~~~~~~~~~~

After about another week, Jensen was feeling a lot better and had called Danneel before he went out to film for the first time since he's been sick. There was a fight scene between Jared and Jensen. When Jared nailed a punch to Jensen, Jensen fell to the ground, suddenly dizzy. In the script, he was supposed to get up but Jensen didn't do such thing. That's what had Jared racing over to him, Jensen hearing Jared yelling "Cut!"

Jared watched Jensen fall and not get back up. Worry washed over his face and he yelled, "Cut!" as he rushed over. He knelt down next to Jensen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey, you okay? Damn, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Mm...yeah," Jensen huffed, slowly sitting up with Jared's help. "Just a little dizzy is all..." Jensen pressed his thumbs to his eyes until he saw star. He opened his eyes again when he heard the crinkle of a water bottle.

"Here." Jared held the bottle up in front of Jensen. "This should help."

"Thanks..." Jensen muttered and slowly drank some cold water. "I need to sit for a few minutes, alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah. Want a chair or are you gonna sit there?" Jared raised his eyebrows.

"Chair." Jensen grumbled, grunting as Jared helped him up.

Jared helped Jensen over to a chair and set him down. "Maybe you need to take another day or two."

"I'm not sick anymore," Jensen huffed. "Besides, we got through almost an entire scene."

"Jay, I hit you and you couldn't stand. I meant to take a day or two to get back on your feet." Jared sighed.

"I'm fine, Jared," Jensen grumbled. "I'm probably just dehydrated." Jensen was always stubborn and insistent when he was filming.

"That's probably part of it. Just...take a day, alright? Just one." He replied.

"I've already taken a week and a half off," Jensen insisted. "I'm not going to take anymore days off."

Jared shook his head, giving in. "Fine." He signed and stood, walking away.

After a few minutes, Jensen was up on his feet again and they were filming again.


End file.
